A Clean Slate
by ChelseaXNicoleX
Summary: Ivory Andrews, the misunderstood girl. She was never accepted in her family, so she left. She made a life for her self, but she had a secret. She was able to control nature, she became a villain. But like all villain she was caught, and was placed in prison. Now 4 years later S.H.I.E.L.D. needs her help.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I've decided to create. I haven't started writing it yet but I have started developing my main character. I've started to realize I don't finish stories is because my character is not developed. So I wanted everyone to know and understand the character before I publish anything to being the story. Also I don't know who the main character should be with. I was thinking early on for it to be Steve Rogers but I really love Thor too. So the question is Steve or Thor, let me know what you think.

Now, to start out I've done a 100 develop character questions. I've only gotten like half way through so I'll be doing part one and then part two.

Mandatory Questions

1. What about you is heroic? Even if I am considered a 'villain' in the eyes of Dallon, I will never put on innocent person to death. I may endanger the public people but I do not want anyone to die because of me.

2. What about you is social? What do you like about people? When I'm not 'Ivy' I am a very social person, but maybe that's just an act. I would prefer to just be alone, but I know that's not possible. Now I'm not saying I'm totally anti-social, I do like to be around people. But I'm also not a fan of stupid people.

3. Of what benefit could you be to the current group? I can save the world, and maybe prove that I'm not worthless.

4. Why would you choose to join the current group? At first I was forced into it, but soon it was by my own choosing.

5. Invent an adventure/plot that your character would actively undertake (as opposed to just tagging along)? Finding herself and showing that someone will love you, even when you can't love yourself.

Personal Questions

1. What is your real, birth name? What name do you use? Ivory Marie Andrews

2. Do you have a nickname? What is it, and where did you get it? Ivy, my mother used to call me that because of the power I possessed. Any because it shortened my name. No one calls my it now, so I started using it for my alter ego.

3. What do you look like? (Include height, weight, hair, eyes, skin, apparent age, and distinguishing features) I'm 5'5, mid back length black hair. I have side swipe bangs that sweep to the right. I have forest green eyes, long black eye lashes. I'm now 21 years old.

4. How do you dress most of the time? I used to. I kind of can't now. Ya know being in prison and all.

5. How do you "dress up?" I would dress up for school. I would wear pretty sundresses, shirts, nice jewelry.

6. How do you "dress down?" I would wear a pair of Damon's (my ex-boyfriend) sweatpants and a tank top. But now every day is dressing 'down'.

7. What do you wear when you go to sleep? What is with these stupid questions? I wear the same damn thing every day. But to answer your question. I would wear a tank top and some boy shorts.

8. Do you wear any jewelry? No….

9. In your opinion, what is your best feature? My eyes. I was told I had 'cat eyes' because they are so green.

10. What's your real birth date? September 15, 1993

11. Where do you live? Describe it: Is it messy, neat, avant-garde, sparse, etc.? The Director has a room set up for me at base. It was a double bed, a nightstand, a dresser plus a closet and an attached bathroom. It's to neat and clean for me right now.

12. Do you own a car? Describe it. No, The Director doesn't trust me enough right now.

13. What is your most prized mundane possession? Why do you value it so much? A plastic ring that Damon had given to me on our first date. He had gotten it put of a vending machine at the pizza parlor we had gone to. He said that this showed me that no matter what, he would always be there for me.

14. What one word best describes you? There's so many. Hard, cold, sarcastic, broken, bitch. Just to name a few….

Familial Questions

1. What was your family like? Broken. I don't think I really had a family.

2. Who was your father, and what was he like? Richard James Andrews. He was an abusive man, not physically but verbally and emotionally. He is a millionaire, he was very cold to me. He would always tell me I was worthless.

3. Who was your mother, and what was she like? Brenda Rose Andrews. She was always so understanding. She knew that I was different and she accepted that, to a degree. I love my mother, but she never did say I wasn't worthless.

4. What was your parents marriage like? Were they married? Did they remain married? My parents were married, not sure if they are anymore. They ruled the family with an iron fist. Always telling me and my siblings what to do, what to wear, how to act. They were good for each other.

5. What were your siblings names? What were they like? I have 3 siblings. Two brothers and one sister. My oldest brother was Matthew, my younger brother was Connor. Sarah is my sister. Matthew and Sarah were cold to me before I left, but Connor. He was the most understanding of all of my family.

6. What's the worst thing one of your siblings ever did to you? What's the worst thing you've done to one of your siblings? Matthew and I had gotten into an argument and even he had called me worthless. I totaled his car.

7. When's the last time you saw any member of your family? Where are they now? I saw them 4 years ago. They are probably still in New York City.

8. Did you ever meet any other family members? Who were they? What did you think of them? My dad's side of the family. Rich, stuck-up bastards.

Childhood Questions

1. What is your first memory? My father and I going to the zoo. He had bought me a blue stuffed tiger.

2. What was your favorite toy? The tiger. I had thought that maybe it showed that my father loved me like he loved Matthew, Connor and Sarah.

3. What was your favorite game? Hide'n'Seek. I was always that last to be found.

4. Any non-family member adults stick out in your mind? Who were they, and how did you know them? Why do they stick out? The nanny, Rosemarie. She would always ask me what I wanted to do that day. She always made me feel like I was important.

5. Who was your best friend when you were growing up? Kimberly. She was Rosemarie's daughter. We would play together every day before her and her mother moved away.

6. What is your fondest, childhood memory? The day my father took me to the zoo.

7. What is your worst childhood memory? The day I realized I really was worthless.

Adolescent Questions

1. How old were you when you went on your first date? 17

2. It is common for one's view of authority to develop in their adolescent years. What is your view of authority, and what event most affected it? Those with authority are powerful. The day 'Ivy' was born.

3. What were you like in high school? What "clique" did you best fit in with? I was popular. I dated the star football player.

4. What were your high school goals? I had none. My life goal was to prove I wasn't worthless.

5. Who was your idol when you were growing up? Who did you first fantasize about in your life? What a stupid question. Maybe Rosemarie.

6. What is your favorite memory from adolescence? Next question…

7. What is your worst memory from adolescence? My Father.

Occupational Questions

1. Do you have a job? What is it? Do you like it? If no job, where does your money come from?

2. What is your boss or employer like? (Or publisher, or agent, or whatever.)

3. What are your co-workers like? Do you get along with them? Any in particular? Which ones don't you get along with?

4. What is something you had to learn that you hated?

5. Do you tend to save or spend your money? Why?

These were the stupidest questions yet. I'm. In. Prison.

Likes & Dislikes Questions

1. What hobbies do you have? Reading. Judging the wardens.

2. Who is your closest mundane friend? Describe them and how you relate to them. Damon. He understood me like no one else could. And he didn't even know my secrets.

3. Who is your worst mundane enemy? Describe them and why you don't get along. The Phantom. What a dick, always trying to tell me what to do. Ass… But then it turned out to be Damon…

4. What bands do you like? Do you even pay attention? Paramore, Evanenscene, Flyleaf. Just to name a few. I like them because of the bass and rhythm. The lyrics are pretty good.

5. What tape or CD hasn't left your player since your purchased it? Why? What is this the 90's? No one uses CD's or tapes anymore. You all need to update your questions.

6. What song is "your song?" Why? You and me by Lifehouse. It was Damon and I's song.

7. What's been your favorite movie of all time? The X-men movies

8. Read any good books? What were they? The Mortal Instrument series by Cassandra Clare.

9. What do you watch on the Television? The news now…. That's all they put on in the 'Rec' room. Or Dr. Phil, or Ellen. If someone has 'good' behavior.

10. When it comes to mundane politics, do you care? If so, which way do you tend to vote? If not, why don't you care? At the moment not really, I mean. I AM in prison. And I never had the chance to vote when I was 18.

11. What type of places do you hang out in with your mundane friends? Pizza Parlor. Football games (highschool)

12. What type of places do you hang out in with your normal friends? I don't have friends now…

13. What annoys you more than anything else? Liars.

14. What would be the perfect gift for you? Getting out of prison.

15. What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? A freshly bloomed rose.

16. What time of day is your favorite? Mid-day. When the sun is the highest.

17. What kind of weather is your favorite? Sunny days.

18. What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food? I love steak. Mushrooms and tomatoes are so fucking gross.

19. What is your favorite drink? (Coffee, Coke, Juice, Beer, Wine, etc.) Apple or orange juice.

20. What's your favorite animal? Why? Cats. They aren't judgmental.

21. Do you have any pets? Do you want any pets? What kind? I had two cats, Oscar and Izzy. Oscar was male and had black fur. Izzy was female with white fur, both had blue eyes.

22. What do you find most relaxing? (Not as in stress relief, but as something that actually calms you down.) Being in a silent place, with the sun shining in my face.

23. What habit that others have annoys you most? Chewing with their mouth open, mostly with gum.

24. What kind of things embarrass you? Why? Old childhood stories, they are meant for family. No one else.

25. What don't you like about yourself? My hair. Such a basic color.

26. How would you like to look? Does it matter? I can't change who I am….

Sex & Intimacy Questions

1. Would you consider yourself straight, gay, bi, or something else? Why? Straight, I could never handle being with the same sex. Too much drama… plus guys are sexier.

2. Who was the first person you had sex with? When did it happen? What was it like? How well did it go? Fuck you! What does it matter?! I aint telling you shit!

3. Have you ever had a same-sex experience? Who with, what was it like, and how did it go? No, you sick bastard! I. Don't. Like. Females!

4. What is your deepest, most well-hidden sexual fantasy? Would you ever try it? Elevator sex….. maybe…..

5. What was the wildest thing you've ever done, sexually? Who was it with and when did it happen? (huff) It was with Damon. We had kitchen sex….

6. Is there any sexual activity that you enjoy and/or practice regularly that can be considered non-standard? (Bondage, Fantasy Play, etc.) Why do you like it? No comment…..

7. Is there any sexual activity that you will not, under any circumstances, do? Slapping, if a guy ever slaps me I'll kill him.

8. Do you currently have a lover? What is their name, and what is your relationship like? What are they like? Why are you attracted to them? No.

9. What is the perfect romantic date? Walking the beach at sunset.

10. Describe the perfect romantic partner for you. Tall, muscular, romantic, straight forward, strong.

11. Do you ever want to get married and have children? When do you see this happening? I want to get married and have kids, but I don't see it happening any time soon.

12. What is more important - sex or intimacy? Why? Intimacy, you can have sex with anyone and it could mean nothing. There has to be something, a connection between two people.

13. What was your most recent relationship like? Who was it with? (Does not need to be sexual, merely romantic.) Prison remember?

14. What's the worst thing you've done to someone you loved? Betraying their trust….

Drug & Alcohol Questions

1. How old were you when you first got drunk? What was the experience like? 14, I was sick of my parents hating me. So I stole the liquor out of the cabinet and got black out drunk. The next day was the worst day of my life.

Did anything good come out of it? Did anything bad come out of it? I got piss ass drunk and forgot my problems, so that was good. The bad, I woke up and remember that I was worthless.

2. Do you drink on any kind of regular basis? I wish.

3. What kind of alcohol do you prefer? Champaign.

4. Have you ever tried any other kind of "mood altering" substance? Which one(s)? What did you think of each? No.

5. What do you think of drugs and alcohol? Are there any people should not do? Why or why not? Drugs are stupid. Don't do them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here is part 2 of the 100 questions, I literally just finished. I hope you guys enjoy getting to know my character. And I know this isn't normally done on FanFiction but I really just wanted everyone to really get to know my character. I'm not the best at describing a character when writing but hopefully this will help. But anyways, the next 'chapter' I post will be getting to the start line and will be a real chapter. Please review or message me and let me know what you think of Ivory. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter: Part 2

Morality Questions

1. What one act in your past are you most ashamed of? What one act in your past are you most proud of? - I'm proud I became Ivy. I found out who I really am. I'm ashamed of the path I took to became Ivy.

2. Have you ever been in an argument before? Over what, with who, and who won?- Yes, basically everyone I meet, and I win.

3. Have you ever been in a physical fight before? Over what, with who, and who won?- Yes, the Phantom. Me trying to "take over the world", and him.

4. What do you feel most strongly about?- We all feel strongly about something. I feel strongly about respect. Respect others how you want to be treated.

5. What do you pretend to feel strongly about, just to impress people? - That I like to be alone. I put up the front, not really to impress but to cope. I put up the act so I look strong, untouchable.

6. What trait do you find most admirable, and how often do you find it? – Standing up for what you feel is right. Not backing down in a fight even if you know it's a losing battle.

7. Is there anything you think should not be incorporated into the media or art (sex, violence, greed, etc.,)? If so, what and why, and if not, why not? – People should do what they want to express themselves. We all have our own opinions and we should be able to express that, even if someone else disagrees.

8. Do you have any feelings in general that you are disturbed by? What are they? Why do they disturb you? – I hate that even now, after 4 years, I still feel like I have no worth to the world.

9. What is your religious view of things? What religion, if any, do you call your own?- I am a Christian but very loosely. I believe in God, and I believe in Heaven. But I don't let that control my life.

10. Do you think the future is hopeful? Why? – Everyone hopes for a happy, fulfilling future. Even just a little. I think the future is hopeful, but I make my future. And it seems a little dark…

11. Is an ounce of prevention really worth a pound of cure? Which is more valuable? Why do you feel this way? – No, we can prevent a lot of things. But curing is a whole new world. We can't cure everything. A life time of prevention does not equal a life time of cures. Curing means to take all of the bad out of the world, we can't do that. But we should as hell can prevent anymore bad in the world.

12. What's the worst thing that can be done to another person? Why? – To take away the will to live. If a person has no will, they are truly dead.

13. What's the worst thing you could actually do to someone you hated? – Take away their family. Family is everything to you, to take away family is to take away their will to live.

14. Are you a better leader or follower? Why do you think that? If you think the whole leader-follower archetype is a crock of shit, say so, and explain why? – In high school I was defiantly the leader, everyone followed my lead. Even now, I'd say I'm a leader. I don't like being told what to do. Following means you have to trust your leader, but you always have the chance of being lied to.

15. What is your responsibility to the world, if any? Why do you think that? – Before, to prove I was worth something. But now? To save the world.

16. Do you think redemption is possible? If so, can anyone be redeemed, or are there only certain circumstances that can be? If not, why do you think nothing can redeem itself? – You can only be redeemed if you want to be. You can't force yourself or anyone to do something they don't believe. Anyone can be redeemed, it all depends on how hard you work for it. Or if you even want it.

17. Is it okay for you to cry? When was the last time you cried? – It's okay to cry every now and again. But to cry all the time? See a doctor please, I don't think that's normal or healthy. The last time I cried was the last time I saw Damon. It was even I discovered he was The Phantom, the last battle we had in Dallon.

18. What do you think is wrong with MOST people, overall? – The need to be accepted by people we don't need acceptations from. The need to 'fit in'. To be normal.

Post-Supernatural Awareness Questions

1. When did you go through whatever made you supernatural? What was it like (in your opinion)? – I always had the power to control all thing that had to do with nature. It was strange at first, I had no idea how to control it. I remember being angry a lot, when I was younger. But I soon realized that being angry only made things worse, so I started to train.

2. What do you think now of being supernatural? Is it cool, or have you been screwed? – A little of both. It's cool being able to do what you can, but it's a double edged sword. It's hard to control at first, you're alone but then you realize that this power is starting to control your life. It's all up to you whether or not you control it, or IT controls you.

3. Do you have a mentor? Who are they? How did you become their student? – No, I had to teach myself. It was hard, I train every day.

4. Do you have any magical items? Where did you get them? – I wish. If I had a magical item it would be on me 24/7.

5. What do you think of the other denizens of the World of Darkness? Why for each? (If you haven't met something, do you think it exists, and if it does, is that bad or good?) – If what I can do exists, why can't anything else? It doesn't matter what anyone is, what matters is WHO you are. What you are doesn't make you good or bad but who you are.

6. Think of a major event that happened during your training/initiation. What was it? – My father seeing my training when I was 12. It made him hate me even more.

7. What is something you had to learn during your training that you hated? Why did you hate it? – That I couldn't control wind. That upset me, shouldn't wind be part of nature?! I really wanted to be able to fly….

Miscellaneous Questions

1. What is the thing that has frightened you most? Do you think there is anything out there that's scarier than that? What do you think that would be? Zombies…. I fucking hate zombies. And starfish, fuck that.

2. Has anyone or anything you've ever cared about died? How did you feel about it? What happened? – My goldfish died when I was younger. Sure it upset me then but it's a fish. My older brother forgot to feed it when I when to my Aunt's for a week.

3. What was the worst injury you've ever received? How did it happen? - My brother pushed me down the stairs and I broke my wrist.

4. How ticklish are you? Where are you ticklish? – My feet are ticklish. Don't ever touch my feet…

5. What is your current long term goal? – To help people, in any way possible.

6. What is your current short term goal? – To get out of prison.

7. Do you have any bad habits? If so, what are they, and do you plan to get rid of them? – I tend to pick at scabs. Mine, other peoples. I can't help it, scabs interest me.

8. If you were a mundane person, what would you do with your life? What occupation would you want, and how would you spend all your time? – I'd want to be a Lawyer. I'd put out criminals and get the streets of my home safe. I'd also have cats.

9. What time period do you wish you had lived in? Why? (Looking at this as an attempt to change history doesn't count.) What appeals to you about this era? – I hated history, so I really only want to live in the now.

10. How private of a person are you? Why? – Normally I'm pretty private, just because my life is no one's business but my own. But if I'm angry or shit faced drunk, this mostly happens when I'm drunk, I can become an open book.

11. If you were to gain an obscenely large sum of money (via an inhertiance, a lawsuit, a lottery, or anything else) what would you do with it? – I came from a rich family, so money doesn't really mean all that much. I'd donate some but I'd probably invest the rest.

12. What would you wish for if you found a genie? – 3 wishes. My first, my cats. Second, to be out of prison. Third, to be able to change how Damon and I ended.

13. What do you do when you are bored? – Read. Day dream.

14. What is the most frightening potential handicap or disfigurement you can conceive of? What makes it so frightening? – Not being able to use my legs. Without arms you can still fight and move around without help. But no legs, means a wheel car. Having to be babied, not being able to fight physically.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! So I've just finished the first chapter and I've very proud of myself for actually finishing so fast. It's one of the longest chapters I've EVER written and I'm just soo excited to see what everyone thinks. Now unfortunately I haven't gotten on reviews or PMs about the introduction to Ivory but that's ok. Now I'm asking again, Please Please Please review!

Now onto something else, I've decided to update AT LEAST once a week, I'm planning on Tuesdays just because of my work schedule. I have every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday off so I'll be working on the chapters mostly on those days and probably after work as well.

So with that said please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers but I do own Ivory.

Chapter 1: S.H.I.E.L.D?

The day was young, it was after breakfast. If they can even call it that. Sal, a next door cell mate had to collect the trays and sporks. I know what you're thinking, 'Sal, that's a weird nickname for a girl' well it would be but Sal's not a girl. Sal is a male, now why is a male inmate in a women's prison? He's not, it's the other way around. I'm in a male prison. The only reason being is because the judge and officers of the courts were afraid if I was in a female prison I'd end up killing someone, not that I blame them. I probably would have ended up hurting someone pretty bad in a female prison. But I'm not complaining, I get my own cell. No roommate, no sharing, my own toilet. Fuck peeing in front of someone. At first it was hard being the only female here, men thought they could get out with harassing me and making crude comments. But not much later did they find themselves kissing the floor with my foot at the back of their necks, they soon figured out not to mess with me. Now 3 years later everyone was like a somewhat strange family, newbies are ward off with bodily threats, I'm viewed as a little sister here.

Anyways, Sal had picked up after breakfast and everyone went out to the yard. At least those not in solitary confinement. Inmates are aloud outside for an hour every day after breakfast, and that's when we all tend to play basketball. After the hour everyone is sent to do chores, but since I've been on good behavior for the past week I was allowed to miss my chores. I spent the next hour or so in the Rec room watching the news and soap operas. The rec room wasn't much, there was an old TV mounted on the wall in the corner. A long three seated couch, a few tables with benches and then the 'reception' desk. I was laying on the couch when an officer approached me. The man was in his early thirties, buzzed hair with about a half inch of re-growth, brown muddy eyes, he was a little on the chubbier side but then again he wasn't really a cop so I really don't expect much. The officer was wearing a standard off green uniform and a thick black belt that held his equipment. On the belt hung his baton, a can of mace, hand cuffs and a walkie talkie. He had worked here longer than I had been here, and I still didn't know his name. He was the quiet type, I could tell by just looking at him. The way his lips were set in a thin line, he didn't have any heavy creases around his lips, no smile lines either. He stood in front of the couch, blocking my view of the TV. I narrowed my eyes at the rude officer, he didn't even say 'hi' to me.

"Morning officer, anything I can help you with?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. The officer narrowed his eyes at me before answering.

"There is someone here that wishes to speak with you." A monotone reply. A smirk came to my face.

"A visitor? Who would thought?" I laughed sarcastically. I could practically feel the irritation radiating off the officer.

"Enough, sit up." He ordered. The smirk left my lips and then curled into a sneer.

"A please would be nice." I muttered but sat up from the couch.

"Hands up and in front of your body." He ordered once again. My tanned hands rose up and placed in front of my body. My arms bare thanks to the short sleeved jumpers I was given but around my wrists were two matching bracelets. But they were no ordinary bracelets, they are made out of a hard metal that I didn't know the name of and had two holes on them. One set of holes were to make them actual handcuffs and the other was to take them off. These were to prevent me from using my powers and to make me 'defenseless' so I didn't break out. I've had them on since I stepped in here 3 years ago.

The officer placed a thin, short rod in between the bracelets and the rod locked in place. Once my hands were cuffed the officer pulled me up and stared for the elevator. We walked past the receptionist desk and the bottle blonde that was sitting there. She looked up briefly before coming back the filing her nails, like she did every day. I was starting to wonder if she even had a nails anymore. Walking past here we made it to the elevator, the officer pushed the down button and the doors slide open. Setting inside, the officer pressed the ground button and the doors slide shut. The ride was silent, not that I expected much else. When the doors opened again we stepped out and continued down the hall. The ground floor was mostly used as a visiting room, with the modern double pane glass separating the inmate from visitor. A black phone to connect them in order to communicate, not that I knew from experience. No one visited me, except my lawyer but the visits were far in between. We walked past the 'visiting room' and walked to a black door, the officer twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Basically pushing me in I show a bare room. The room contained a round table, with four chairs, a small window, lime green walls and carpeted floors. In the room were two people, a man and a woman. The man was tall, wearing a lot of leather. He was black, bald and had an eye patch. Three long thin scares peeked out of the eye patch leading me to wonder what happened and if he still had an eye under there. The woman was slightly shorter than the man. The woman white, was wearing a grey jump suit with a bird-ish logo on it. She had her dark brown hair pulled into a low bun and the back of her neck, she bangs sweeping across her forehead.

The officer released his grip on my forearm, walking away and closing the door behind him. I raised an eyebrow at that then looked at the two strangers. The woman stood next to the man with her arms crossed and stared at me with a hard, cold look. I narrowed my eyes at her before looking at the man, he was analyzing me. Rolling my eyes I opened my mouth.

"Not to sound rude but who the hell are you?"

The man continued to stare at me from a second before taking at seat at the table. He stared for a minute, his hands clasped in front of him on top if the table.

"Have a seat Miss. Andrews." He gestured toward the seat in front of him. Narrowing my eyes, I stayed where I was.

"I'd rather not." I stated truthfully. The man and I continued to stare at one another for what seemed like an hour before one of us spoke again.

"You seem to know my name, I don't know yours." I said.

"Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Agent Maria Hill." He stated. Nodding to show I was listening I replied.

"And what can I do for you today, Mr. Fury?"

Fury reached into his trench coat and pulled out a file and a tablet. Setting them onto the table where I could see them from where I stood, he started to explain.

"3 years ago, you become known as a worldwide threat. You were put on a list, if authorities could not catch you, you were to be eliminated. But not soon after S.H.I.E.L.D thought up a project. The Avengers Initiative, a team of superheroes who job it was to protect the earth from danger. You were put on that list instead, but soon the project was dismissed. And you were put in jail." He explained to me. Still standing I was starting to wish my hands were free so I could cross them over my chest. Instead I continued to narrow my eyes.

"So what? Why are you here? And what does it have to do with me?" I demanded.

"Not even 48 hours ago a man by the name of Loki stole the Tesseract."

"And what is that?" I asked totally confused by now.

"It is a device that if placed in the wrong hands can destroy the world and everyone on it." He stated. I could see the seriousness of the situation in his eyes.

"And what am I to do? I'm kind of in prison." I stated, showing him my 'handcuffs' to prove a point. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"If you agree to help us, you'll be out of here before dinner."

That got my attention. A smirk can to my face as I looked in straight on.

"Let's get this show on the road then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm horrible at deadlines. Even if I make them myself. But I've had a very busy week and wasn't able to write as my as I would like. Another thing I'd like to say is that in August I will not be able to write as much because of school and that I'm going on vacation with my family. So I'm trying to write more while I can.**

**This chapter is not as long as I would have hoped for but it is a chapter.**

**One more thing before we start: Please review! I haven't had any so far and I would really appreciate if I got at least 5 before the next chapter... but if I don't there's not much I can do about it. But please, please, please review for me! Comments, suggestions, flames whatever! I just want to know what you all think about the story.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers just Ivory.**

Ivory's outfit: cgi/set?id=128854893

Chapter 2: Sweet Escape

Fury wasn't kidding when he said he'd have me out by dinner. After having the meeting with Fury the Officer had come back in and had taken me back to my cell. With me being released by the end of the day, I was at a 'high risk' of being ambushed or attacked by other inmates which would result in me not being released until a later date. So my cell was the safest place. My cell was like any other one, a small dunk with a thin mattress and a thin blanket folded on the edge. A toilet a cross the small room, a little make shift desk in between the bed and toilet on the wall. The floor was cold, much like the entire room but it felt nice at night during the summer. There was a small window in the room that had a little ledge on it, on the ledge sat three small plants. Three small brown pots contained three different plants. The first plant was a blooming rose, the next a lady slipper, and the last was one of my own creations. It was much like a tropical flower but instead of the normal orange color it was a very light blue color with purple tips. I had created it when I first arrived at the prison, I was confined to my cell was a year before I was allowed to roam around the prison.

I sat on my dunk until 6pm when dinner was supposed to be. I still had on my white scrubs and white slippers, not having a change of clothes. Hopefully Fury would give me a change of clothes. I watched as the inmates where rounded from the court yard and brought in for dinner. Some part of me was sad to leave, I was going to miss the people I had met here. These people were my family, in a strange way. But I knew I had to leave, I couldn't stay here. I'd wind up going insane.

I heard the door to my cell unlock and swing open, turning my head I saw the woman, Agent Hill, standing there with a plastic bag in hand. I raised my eyebrow at the sight of a Walmart bag. She tossed the bag over to me, I grabbed the bag in air and started to open it.

"Fury had me grab a set of clothes for you. Unfortunately I couldn't grab them from your wardrobe but these will do until we get to the base." Hill explained. My head shot up to her.

"My wardrobe? How would you have my clothes?" I demanded.

"When you were arrested, Fury had your apartment cleared out. We still have all your things, Fury is having someone put your things in a room for you." She said. I looked down at the bag, remembering all the things I had missed from my old apartment. My eyes widened before I looked back at her.

"My cats?" I asked, hopeful. She smiled slightly.

"Even them. Fury was reluctant to take them in, but I wasn't about to let them roam the streets of New York. So I've been taking care of them." She told me. A smile came to my face, thinking about my two little troublemakers.

"Thank you, Agent Hill. That means the world to me." I smiled at her, a true smile. She looked taken back by my smile, like she didn't except me too actually smile.

"You're welcome. I'll just leave you to change." And with that she left.

The clothes in the bag were very simple but they would work for now. There was a white pair of panties and bra, a short sleeved green shirt, a pair of skinny jeggings and black converse. After changing into the clothes that were provided to me I then left my old cell, but not before grabbing my plants.

The moment I stepped out of my cell, the door closed and locked. Agent Hill was waiting for my by the reception desk, walking over to her I noticed that there was no other inmates around. A part of me was thankful that I didn't see anyone I knew, but then the other part of me wished I could say goodbye. '_It's better this way,' _I thought to myself. Hill watched me approach her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you ready?" she questioned. Nodding was my only answer to her. Hill turned around and started toward the elevator. I followed a few feet behind her, my body starting to work on auto-pilot as I got lost in thought.


End file.
